1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconducting device testing apparatus, especially to a compliant chuck for semiconducting device testing and a chiller thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
After fabrication of semiconducting devices, manufacturers usually execute a parametric testing process to find malfunctioned ones. In view of the semiconducting devices usually operated in a high temperature environment, the manufacturers design a high temperature condition to perform an aging test when performing circuit testing to the semiconducting device. Therefore the semiconducting device can ensure a stability and long life after being put into practical use in the future.
With reference to FIG. 10, a conventional adsorbing device (80) used in semiconducting device testing has a sucking end (81) on a bottom. The sucking end (81) is for holding a semiconducting device (800) by vacuum adsorption.
A top of the adsorbing device (80) is connected to a robot arm and driven by the robot arm to move and put the semiconducting device (800) on a testing socket. The adsorbing device (80) do not have heating capability, in order to provide a high temperature testing environment, a heater (82) is further mounted above the top of the adsorbing device (80) and is used to heat the adsorbing device (80). Through heat conduction, the adsorbing device (80) then provides the semiconducting device (800) a high temperature testing environment.
However, during circuit testing, the semiconducting device (800) electrically connected to the testing socket may generate additional heat that makes the temperature around the semiconducting device (800) differ from a predetermined temperature set by a testing system. Since the adsorbing device (80) cannot automatically detect the temperature of the semiconducting device (800), the testing system cannot adjust output power of the heater (82) to achieve temperature compensation and maintain the same testing temperature condition. Besides, because the heater (82) is at a certain distance from the semiconducting device (800) and both the heater (82) and the adsorbing device (80) are in open space, some heat may be dissipated from the adsorbing device (80) when not yet being conducted to the semiconducting device (800). Therefore, the temperature condition provided by the testing system with the heater (82) has certain inaccuracy due to the aforementioned concerns.
Furthermore, with reference to FIG. 11, in order to quickly lower the temperature of the adsorbing device (80) and achieve the goal of temperature compensation, manufacturer uses a chiller (90) to dissipate heat of the adsorbing device (80). The adsorbing device (80) further has a chamber formed inside the adsorbing device (80) and two pipe ends (83) communicating with the chamber. The chiller (90) has a water tank (91) and a pump (92) connected to the water tank (91). The pump (92) has an inlet (920) and outlet (921) respectively connected to the pipe ends (83) of the adsorbing device (80) via two pipes (93). The pump (92) drives water from the water tank (91) to the outlet (921). The flowing water is guided to the chamber of the adsorbing device (80) via the pipe (93) and lowers the temperature of the heated adsorbing device (80). The pump (92) may further draw the water in the chamber back to the water tank (91) through the inlet (920). By such water circulatory system, the adsorbing device (80) can be quickly cooled.
However, once one pipe (93) is broken, the pump (92) that continues draining or draining/drawing the water will cause the pipe (93) unceasingly leak and increase the damaged possibility of electronic components around the adsorbing device (80).
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a compliant chuck for semiconducting device testing and a chiller thereof in order to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.